And Around We Go
by untapdtreasure
Summary: He stared into the fire, letting its flames consume him. Every time he touched her, as innocent as they may be, he found he almost couldn't stop.
1. Chapter 1

Title: And Around We Go  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: T  
Spoilers: Brave New Pacifica  
Summary: He stared into the fire, letting its flames consume him. Every time he touched her, as innocent as they may be, he found he almost couldn't stop.

1.

Danziger was more than happy to take guard duty the night they returned from their impromptu trip to the East Coast. He couldn't sleep. Couldn't get the image of Devon standing there on that beach out of his mind. She'd been so hopeful, only to have that hope dashed once more.

And once more it had been him to dash those hopes.

And after he'd overheard her confession to Alonzo about losing him. About New Pacifica not being the same without him. About her coming to rely on him. Maybe more.

And the revelation alone was enough to shake his very core. For as long as he could remember all that mattered to him was True. Did he have room in his heart to allow not one but two more people into his life?

He stared into the fire, letting its flames consume him. Every time he touched her, as innocent as they may be, he found he almost couldn't stop.

And her mouth. It was a constant source of full on annoyance, but he'd often imagined kissing her to silence her. And that shook him once again.

He shifted, pulling his eyes away from her the fire and toward the biodome. He saw movement. He was surprised to see her emerging and heading in his direction. His eyes gave a slight roll toward the sky. He brought the cup of coffee toward his lips, sipping at the contents that had long since gone cold.

When she reached the fire and his side, she reached for his cup, taking it and dumping the contents toward the opposite side from where he sat and refilled his mug from a theromos. "Can't let you drink that stuff cold. It's bad enough when it's hot." The weak coffee type substance that Bess had managed to concoct wasn't the greatest but it kept you warm on nights like tonight.

"Thanks..." he muttered, bringing it to his lips once more. He studied her over the rim of his cup and tilted his head slightly. "Can't sleep?" He scooted over slightly to give her more than enough room on the log beside him. He took the thermos, sitting it on the ground near his foot.

Shrugging her shoulders slightly, she took a seat, not bothering with conversation. She stared into the flames and rested her elbows upon her knees.

"Adair?" Now Danziger started to worry. She was always barking orders at him, even if she didn't always mean to, he knew, but to hear her take on silence like she was had his nerves all a kimbo. He raised his voice slightly, changing his tone to one of concern, "Hey, Adair, you with me?" Still nothing. So his hand slipped from around his cup, and he touched her shoulder slightly. "Devon? You okay?"

Her body went rigid, jumping slightly and bringing her hand to her throat when she realized that he'd been trying to get her attention. She felt her heart slowly sliding back into her chest from where it had jumped into her throat. She turned her head then, putting more distance between them. "Huh? Oh, Danziger. Did you say something?"

He frowned then, setting his cup beside the thermos on the ground near his feet. "Well, I asked if you couldn't sleep, but now you've got me scared, lady. What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow and turning her eyes away from him and to the ground at their feet.

"Yeah. Wrong." He shifted on the log, making sure to be careful and not dislodge her from her seat as he moved one leg onto the other side of the log and now sat astraddle of it. He scooted closer to her then, touching her back. "Talk to me."

She could hardly breathe. The closeness of his body to hers and the smell of him, manly and still something she hadn't been able to put her finger on, invading her nose, effecting all her other senses. The heat fell onto her back from his hand. She wanted to fold into his arms and beg him to just hold her, but that would be wrong. It would be inappropriate. Right? Inappropriate.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Today when I thought we'd lost you..."

His heart hammered then, knowing what was coming and wanting her to know he'd already heard her admission, and that he'd spare her the need to say it again. "I heard you... In the cave talking with Alonzo."

Her eyes snapped up and over, locking with his. "You did?" The blush burned on her cheeks and she was grateful for the darkness. Her only fear was that the flames weren't bright enough to show it. She started to get up, feeling the need for distance. This was how she'd survived this far. She'd kept them all at arms length with the exception of Uly and Yale. His hand moved from her back to around to her hip, keeping her in place. "Look, Danziger..."

He moved his other hand up, placing two fingers onto her lips. "You ever shut up long enough for anyone else to do any talking?" And just as quickly as his fingers had been placed over her lips, he removed them, but the hand on her opposite waist stayed in place. He even relaxed his hold on her, keeping it more friendly than holding her by force.

She frowned then, looking down and then back up. She didn't dare speak again for fear that he'd totally lose his cool and say or do something they'd both regret. She shifted her body, but only slightly. She felt her knee brushing up against his and those feelings swelled in her chest again. The butterflies in her stomach were enough to make her tremble outwardly.

"You cold?" He slowly moved his hand from her waist and shrugged quickly out of his jacket to slip it around her slight frame, and once he'd pulled it tight together in the front, he held the fabric with one hand and pulled her toward him. Their noses bumped. He felt her pull away slightly and then felt her change tactics and lean into him. Her compliance and the silence was damn near eating him alive. "Say something..." he begged. His tone was lowered, almost a whisper.

"Thought you wanted me to shut up," she whispered back. He could feel her warm breath on his chin, smell her sweetness as she spoke. Her heart was hammering so loud she wasn't even sure she could think long enough to form anything coherant, let alone speak.

"Can't a man change his mind?" His head leaned just a bit further in, lips brushing slightly against hers and then slowly pulling back. He'd made the first move, and it was up to Devon Adair to make the next.

The kiss was over too quickly for Devon's liking. She expected him to take control, lead the charge and make her mind up for her, but instead, he'd taken his calculated move and waited for her to make the next. She felt her bottom lip quiver as the anticipation was much to much for her. She leaned forward, capturing his lips again and this time she tilted her head slighlty, deepening the kiss.

Then his hand was in her hair, moving his other arm around her slight frame as she was bundled in his jacket for warmth, and suddenly it was as hot as the summer days had been and he was pressed tight against her as their tongues entered the fray. And it wasn't as he'd expected. He'd expected a battle for dominance, but she was taking his lead, matching him move for move. And it thrilled him to know that he'd had this kind of hold on her in this moment of intimacy.

Her hand came up, pushing against his chest ever so slightly as their lips parted. She gave a few pants for air as her lungs filled and contracted. Her head spun slightly, and she was damn certain that it wasn't from lack of oxygen. It was from the kiss, his lips, his taste, his everything. She moved closer to him and whispered, "Danziger..."

"John," he gently reminded, lifting his fingers to put them under her chin and lift her face so that he could look into her eyes. The firelight did little to make them bright like he knew them to be, and he nuzzled her nose with his own before he peppered her cheek gently with kisses. "Devon..."

"John." A shiver ran straight down her spine as she moved and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his mouth again. Her lips parted, giving him entrance once again. Their tongues danced along one another in a tango of sorts. His arms engulfed her, crushing her smaller frame to his larger one. One of her hands managed to tangle in his curls, giving them an ever so soft tug before their lips parted once more. "What are we doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"I believe that's what everyone calls kissing. You that far out of the game that you forgot what it's like, Adair?" His words held that teasing tone, but his lips pulled a satisfied smirk. He knew full well what she was asking, but for the first time since their paths had crossed, he found he didn't feel the need to rush to figure out just what the hell was going on between them. He felt alive, and he found that he liked that feeling. A little too much maybe, but he liked it all the same.

She closed her eyes, leaning heavily into him and whispered, "It's been so long." Her eyes fluttered a bit, but she kept them closed, breathing in the scent that was all his own. Her hand still lay against the back of his head as her lips and nose were nestled pleasantly against his neck. "Feels right..."

He relaxed as her words hit his ears. His hand moved up behind his head, taking her hands down from around his neck and untangled her fingers from his mess of curls. He squeezed them gently and kissed her knuckles as he shifted to meet her eyes. "So you don't wanna deck me for putting the moves on you?"

She shook her head as the blushed colored her cheeks a darker shade of red. "Hardly." Her thoughts had taken a turn for the more intimate. She lowered her head and leaned forward to kiss him again, chastely this time. She freed her hands and took his face gently. "But seriously, John. What are we doing?" She shifted, putting just a bit of distance between them, forcing them to talk and not just keep right on kissing.

He had to blink a few times, focusing on the words she was speaking instead of her lips. He cleared his throat then, raising his hand to take her wrist gently in his and then interlock their fingers. "Moving forward. Not fighting..." He felt the words die in his throat and he had to force the rest of them out. "Not fighting what we feel..." Because he knew she felt it. She couldn't have kissed him that way if she hadn't.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat that time. Her head felt fuzzy, and she was certain the world done started to spin faster and wildly off kilter. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and whsipered, "Just what is that you feel?"

His free hand came up, rubbing the top of his head before he gave her a sheepish sort of grin that he was all but famous for and gave a shrug. "My shifts over in about...now." He glanced around, looking for Magus. She was going to relieve him. He relaxed as he saw her grabbing her mag-pro and heading in their direction. "Let's finish this somewhere a little more private?"

She stood then, untangling their fingers and other various limbs from one another. She still wore his coat around her shoulders and felt the blush on her cheeks rise once more to full heat. "Danziger, your coat..." She started to shrug out of it and give it back but his hand on her shoulder stopped her. She didn't want to have to explain anything to anyone. It was none of their business, but she was grateful that he let the garment stay where it was.

Magus moved toward them, giving them both a tired smile and a nod. "Something I need to know?" She'd never seen them both on duty together before. And Adair in Danziger's coat? That was new.

Danziger picked up the thermos and handed Magus a clean cup. "Nope. Should be enough in there for an hour or so." When she took it, he cleared his throat, offering to let Devon pass first.

She made her way back toward the bio-dome, toward where Uly lay sleeping only to have him catch her by the hip and give it a squeeze. "Can we talk before you head off to bed?" She glanced at him. She was afraid to sleep on this, afraid that once the daylight dawned that everything would have changed and regrets would creep up on him.

He opened the door to the dome for her, stepping in after her and catching her before she slipped into the larger compartment. He turned her slowly, the heat inside instantly engulfing them both and coats weren't needed or warranted any longer. He slid his jacket from her shoulders and tilted his head. "You sure you just want to talk?"

Being able to see him clearly just damn near had her running straight for her bunk to hide, but she held his gaze as she swallowed back a nervous lump in her throat. "Well..." she avoided his eyes then and gave a half grin and then nudged him slightly. "Danziger..." she warned.

"What did we just discuss? Can't tell you anything, huh?" He rolled his eyes as a tired smile moved across his lips. His hand moved under her chin, guiding her eyes back up so that he could finally see down into them.

She blushed again, closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath. She moved her hands to his hips. His body shifted closer, invading her space in an attempt to speed along her thought process. When he pressed her against the wall of the dome and kissed her again, she moved her arms around his neck.

His tongue plundered its way into her mouth to tease hers. He shifted, pressing fully against her. His hands moved up and under her coat and shirt, caressing her bare skin. When she shivered at his touch, he pulled back and looked down into her eyes once more. They were a beautiful dark blue. A shade he'd never seen on her before, and he licked his lips deliberately. "Devon..." he breathed.

Her fingers had curled into his hair and just before his mouth could descend onto hers once more, she spoke, "What was that?" She'd been certain she'd heard a sound from inside the dome's common room.

"Dad?" True's voice was sleep-filled. There was a hint of something else. Fear maybe. "Dad, is that you?" She was a little more awake now as she headed toward the bio-dome's only exist. "What's going on?"

John didn't have time to remove himself from Devon's embrace when his daughter swung wide the door and caught them almost nose to nose. He gently untangled himself from her, not wanting her to think that anything they were doing was wrong. He bent slowly, retrieving his jacket from where they had let it fall. "True-girl, what are you doing up? It's two in the morning..." He gave Devon an apologetic look and moved to his daughter and started to guide her back toward their sleeping quarters.

True's eyes were wide. She hadn't known what to make of the scene she'd just intruded upon, but she had a feeling that Devon and her Dad weren't arguing. At least, not this time. She let him lead her toward their quarters without a peep, but she had a lot of questions on the tip of her tongue as she kept glancing back over her shoulder at Devon who had now stepped into the common room as they were exiting it.

Devon suddenly felt cold. She'd been left all alone to deal with her feelings they were running rampant through her. And the questions wouldn't stop. She swallowed hard, moving into the common room. She had give up on any chance of sleep that night for so many reasons. She closed her eyes as she stood against the table and finally sat down, pulling the maps in front of her.

When all else failed, she would bury herself into her work and try not to let the events from moments before to distract her. It proved pointless. She spent the next half hour staring at the door that True and John had disappeared through.

Giving up, she pushed the maps and digipad from her immediate vicinity and let her head drop onto the arm she had laying on the table and let out a soft grunt of frustration. She'd known better than to let this happen.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

John had a time getting True to lay down and stop asking questions. She'd wanted to know what was going on with him and Devon, and he'd honestly not been ready to answer that question. He knew what it meant for him to be kissing and holding her in that way, but with the way that woman changed her mind, he had to wait until they could talk about it and figure all this out. He told her in the simpliest way that he could.

That right now she needed to be asleep, and they'd discuss it tomorrow. And he'd left it at that with a stern warning that if she didn't get to sleep on the double, he was going to take away her outdoor priviledges for two days. That shut her up. She'd given him that dirty look that reminded him so much of Elle and turned her back to him.

He rubbed his face tiredly, but curiousity got the best of him. He crept out of the room and down the short hall and listened for any sign that Devon was still awake. He heard her push the maps away from her. He took that as his sign to enter. He saw her lay her head on her arm and moved quietly to her, touching her shoulders and starting to massage them gently as he worked out the kinks.

"Want to have that talk now?" His voice was soft but deep.

She'd heard him enter, knowing it was him from the location of the sounds. She hadn't lifted her head, almost hoping that if he thought she was asleep that he'd leave her to it. Then his hands were on her. And it felt so good to have someone care about her and caress her. She lifted her head, slowly leaning back so that the back of her head rested on his chest and stomach. She moaned softly as he worked at a particularly tight muscle at the base of her neck. "Just so long as you keep doing that."

He closed his eyes as she leaned against him. His fingers worked tirelessly against her knotted neck. "You just need to relax..." One hand slid along her neck, touching and caressing her soft skin. He let his fingers gently dip and soothe. He shifted, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"We have to talk about this." Her hands moved up and covered his as she stilled his motions. She turned slowly, standing up. Her eyes moved up, meeting his. "John, I, uh..."

His fingers pressed gently to her lips and silenced her. "Think long and hard before words come out of your mouth, lady." He didn't want her to put out the flame they'd just lit without thinking it through. He removed his fingers from her mouth and replaced them with his mouth.

The kiss took her by surprise, but it wasn't at all unwanted. One hand moved to his hip while the other tangled in the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She moaned softly as their lips moved together, deepening the kiss.

He pushed her back until she collided with the table. His hands were roaming freely as he took in as much of her as she would allow. He half expected her to change her mind and slap him for his troubles.

Lack of oxygen had her turning her head and gasping for breath. She peppered little kisses along his jaw as she panted heavily. She didn't want him to stop. Being this close had opened her eyes to what had been right in front of her all along. "John," she gasped. "I want this. I want you." Her mouth connected with his earlobe. She took it gently between her teeth.

His hand came up then, tangling in her hair and tugging her head back. He searched her eyes, knowing that once they'd crossed the line there would be no going back. There would be no changing their minds later. It was all or nothing. "Devon?"

She gave a slow nod, licking at her lips. Her throat was dry. She hadn't had a man look at her like this since before Uly was born. She'd had lovers, but no one had ever made her feel like his. "Don't stop..."

His mouth reclaimed hers, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth as his hand moved down her back and then under her shirt. He scratched his nails gently across her soft flesh as his other hand cupped her ass.

She tried desperately to remove his shirt, but only managed to tangle herself up in him even more. Rational thought was merely an afterthought. "John, please..." She bit at his bottom lip and sucked it gently to soothe the bite.

He was very aware at just how open they were. Anyone could walk in at anytime, and they'd be caught again. He pulled away, taking her hips. His eyes cut over to the ladder. "Ladies first..."

Her eyes grew darker. She wanted him, ached for him. Her legs were shaky as they carried her toward the ladder. She reached for the rung above her head and turned to look at him as she placed her foot onto another rung.

His eyes locked on her, stepping to follow her. He caught her about the hip. "Devon, if we're moving too fast..." He let his chin rest against her shoulder, mouth near her ear. "We can slow down. Catch our breaths."

She began to ascend the ladder without another thought. She wanted this, and it had been too long since she'd just gone for what she'd wanted. Nothing was going to stop her now. She was almost to the top, climbing onto the upper level. She shot back, "Well, are you coming?"


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Danziger looked up the ladder to where she had disappeared over the edge of the upper level. He took the steps two at a time, heart pounding hard in his chest at the prospect of what was to come. His head appeared over the edge and met her eyes. "Keep your shirt on..." he teased. "Or better yet..."

Devon had beaten him to the punch. Her fingers had found the hem of her night shirt and pulled it upwards and over her head. She tossed it at him, smacking him square in the face. "How about not?"

He wadded it up, tossed it aside, and took two steps and had his mouth on hers. The kiss was hot, making his head spin. Her skin felt soft, pliable, yet toned beneath his hands as he gently slid them across her stomach and ribs. His hands were palming her breasts, pinching and rolling her delicate buds to a tighter peak.

Her hands lay on his muscled arms, sliding up to twine around his neck as the kiss became more desperate. She felt her knees going weak as he continued to tease her puckered peaks. She managed to pull her mouth from his. "John, yes. Please don't stop." Her lips quivered before pressing back against his.

His head was swimming too much to focus on the fact that he, John Danziger, wasn't dreaming. She was really there, responding to his touch, his kisses, and begging for more. "Devon, oh Christ..." His mouth drug along her bottom lip, nipping at it gently before returning to capture her swollen lips fully.

She managed to get her hands between his body and her own, tugging at it, trying to get it off. She needed his skin on hers. He seemed to get the hint and pulled it quickly from the back, gripping it hard as he moved his arms back around her and ran the fabric down her back to be discarded to fall at the floor at their feet.

Their chests were pressed tightly together, already starting to slick with their combined body heat. He cupped her bottom, lifting her slightly to gain better access to her mouth.

It wasn't long before they stood, groping each others naked bodies. She could feel the desire he had for her trapped hard and hot between their bodies. She whimpered slightly just seconds before he swept her off her feet and carried her a few steps to a cot that had been left by the former inhabitants of the biodome.

He lowered her gently, quickly covering her body with his own. And then it happened. He barely had a moment to even think as he felt himself slipping between her folds, sinking deeper into her sweet, hot heat. He felt her teeth sink into his shoulder and then a gentle suck as he began to withdraw.

"Christ."

Only this time it was her, and he was looming over her, watching her as he eased back inside her. He felt her thighs tightening around him, holding him into place. His mouth found hers. "You okay?"

She couldn't speak. Her head gave a slow nod, lifting to catch his lower lip between her teeth. "Mmm," she whimpered while rolling her hips to encourage him to keep going. She was nowhere near ready to stop. Her nails raked down his skin, leaving angry, red welts in their wake. Her heels dug into his ass.

"Devon," he grunted, burying his face against her neck as he held her tight to him. "Oh, Devon..." His voice was muffled with his mouth pressed into her neck where he teased and licked and bit at her skin.

The next hour was spent exploring different angles and positions. Their bodies unable to give up the traditional face to face coupling for long. Their mouths met one final time just as she whispered, "I'm gonna..."

Their climax was sudden and together. Her eyes were unable to open as he shifted, pulling himself free of her to press into her back. "John." Her voice was thick from euphoria.

"Hmm?" He squeezed her hip gently before wrapping himself fully around her. They needed a blanket in case someone had come prowling, but at the moment the rest of the dome was quiet.

"Is it really as simple as this?" She turned in his arms, nuzzling her head against his neck, finding a place that seemed tailor-made to fit her.

"Should be." But even as he spoke the words of reassurance, he had his own doubts. The planet was still unknown. They were barely surviving as it was. And now, True had to be told. Uly, too. His grip on her tightened. "We'll make it be." Easier words spoken than to make reality, but no use in giving her reason to second guess what they'd just become.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

They must have dozed off at some point. Before they knew it, someone was inside the biodome and called out to Devon. She sat straight up, still naked as the voice below grew closer to the ladder. She reached over, pushing on John's chest to wake him and covered his mouth with her hand before he could protest. She put her finger to her lips and pointed toward the lower level just as they called out for Danziger.

Her mind was a buzz with confusion. She had no idea what to do. She knew she had to let them know they were both safe and sound, but she didn't want to out that they'd been up here together. That's all they needed was gossip to spread like wildfire through the group. She reached for the clothing that was on the floor and started to tug it over her head.

She poked her head over the railing, calling down to Walman below. "Hey. Down in a minute." And she noted his wide-eyed expression, but thought nothing of it. Her hair was touseled from sleep. She turned back to Danziger then and hissed, "What the hell are we going to do?"

He sat, still naked, on the edge of the cot with his head in his hands, trying to wake himself up fully. He glanced up at her. A wide spread grin lit up his face as he reached out, touching the material of the shirt she'd put on. "Looks good on you, Adair."

She looked down, realizing her mistake. She'd grabbed his shirt by mistake. That explained the look on Walman's face. She felt her cheeks growing warm. She rolled her eyes and stamped her foot in frustration. "Well, so much for that..." She tugged it over her head, tossing it at him, smacking him in the face just like the night before when she'd done it with her own shirt.

"Not quite as much fun as the last night," he mumbled before sliding it over his bare torso. He reached for his pants, sliding his feet quickly into them and standing up to fasten them. He could see her shaking slightly from where she stood with her back to him. He moved quickly up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her back into him. He kissed her neck and whispered, "Devon, just relax. It's all going to work out okay."

She couldn't relax. She kept thinking about the crew and how they'd be talking about the two of them, and how it would somehow get back to Yale and Uly before she had the chance to talk to them herself. She pulled herself from his grasp and turned to face him as she managed to get her shirt over her head and reach for her own panties and sleep pants. "It's going to be a disaster if our kids find out before we have the chance to explain things."

He waited until she had pulled her pants on and had them fastened before he reached for her hands with both of his. He pulled her to him, lifting her fingers up for his lips to kiss. He searched her eyes. "You know this is all going to be okay, right? I'm not goin' anywhere, Devon." He moved one hand to her cheek, stroking her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

She desperately wanted to believe him. She wanted to have as much faith in him and them as he did, but she'd never been lucky in love. Something had always come along to destroy what little bit of happiness she'd managed to possess. She took a shaky breath. "I'm trying, John. I swear..."

He kissed her again, moving his hand from her cheek into her touseled hair and tilted her head back some to get at her better. He pulled back, breathless. "And I'm goin' to be right here remindin' you what it is I want."

She leaned heavily into him, taking a few raspy breaths and giving a slight nod. "We'd better finish getting dressed and get down there. She pulled away, grabbing her socks and boots and sat down to put them on.

He watched her, knowing that none of this was going to be easy on her, but he wasn't going to walk away. No matter how hard it got, and how many walls she put up along the way. He had plans to barrel through each and everyone of them. He was in love with her and her kid. And ending it wasn't an option.

"Dad?" True stepped into the common room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Dad, are you here?" She'd woken to find that her Dad's bed looked like it hadn't been slept in all night, and her stomach had been in knots as she hurried to find him.

He turned his attetion from Devon as he stepped to the rail and peered over it. "True-girl, what's the matter? Sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Just... You didn't sleep in your bed." True wore a confused look on her face as she watched her Dad start to descend the ladder barefoot with his boots and socks in his hands best that he could while heading down to the lower level.

He pulled out a chair at the table and started to pull on his socks. "I know, sweetheart. I want to talk about that with you, but first, I have to make sure the perimeter is secure. Think you can handle getting your own clothes out and get dressed? I'll braid your hair and pull it back when I'm done. Okay?" He reached out and cupped her cheek lovingly as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

True gave him a quick nod. "Sure, Dad. I can do that." She turned, glancing up at the upper level just as Devon started to descend the ladder. Her stomach got hot and felt knotted. Something was up between her Dad and Devon, and she wasn't sure she was going to like what it was.

/ - - /

Devon woke Uly and got him dressed and had sent him out to find breakfast. She was slower than usual in getting herself together. She was lost in thought as she ran a brush through her hair, trying to untangle the mass of knots that the night before had created. Her body had never felt more alive than it did today.

She turned toward the door as a knock sounded. "Who is it?"

"Devon, it's Yale. May I have a word with you?" Yale had his hand poised on the door knob, ready for her consent.

"Come on in, Yale. I'm just brushing my hair." She turned when the door opened and her lifelong friend stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Is everything alright?" He rarely came to her sleeping quarters.

He stood there, watching her, beaming with pride. He had known there was something brewing between Devon and Danziger for weeks now. Probably even before either of them had known what was going on. He stepped forward, touching her shoulder gently before sitting down beside her. "I think it's best if you talk to Uly before the others let him in on a few things that are going on around here. It'd be best coming from you. He's going to be perfectly okay with it. He loves John. A lot."

Her eyes snapped over to him as a blush colored her cheeks. She turned her head away, mumbling, "Yale, I'm not sure we should be discussing this." Then she felt his hand move and cover hers and give it a gentle squeeze. "I had planned to tell Uly later this morning. I'm just looking for the right...words." Their eyes met, and she saw the love and admiration that was always so much in Yale's eyes where her and Uly were concerned. "You really think so?"

He nodded, tilting his head. "He's looked up to John since the minute we landed on the planet. He's already his father in that boy's eyes. And in his heart. He was just waiting for you and John to catch up." He patted her hands and stood up. "Him and True will be the perfect addition to this family."

She stood up then, hugging Yale tight. Her eyes misted with tears. As she pulled away, she had to reach up and wipe away an escaped tear. "Took us long enough, huh?"

Yale gave a slight chuckle and a nod. "That it did, Devon. That it did."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Devon had been looking for Uly and had found True instead. She sat down beside her, watching their breaths steam out in front of them. Her cheeks had turned a rosy shade of pink that she was certain was from more than the cold. "So, True, did your Dad talk to you?"

True rolled her eyes a bit and let out a huff. "So you two are like together now? Like Alonzo and Julia?" She refused to look at Devon and played with a string that hung off her oversized gloves.

Her frankness put Devon at ease. She'd never been one for sugarcoating. She gave a slight nod. "Yes, True. I care very much about John. And you." She put her arm around the girl.

True shot up onto her feet and turned to glare at her. "You are not my mother so don't go actin' like you are. I don't have to listen to you or mind you or anything. Got that?"

"True Eleanor Danziger, you watch your mouth, hear me?" John's voice boomed around them.

Devon and True both jumped and turned to look at him. True then screwed up her face, almost as if she were about to cry and bolted toward the biodome.

When John started after her, Devon tugged at his elbow. "Give her some space. She's handled a lot since we crashed here. Sharing her Dad isn't something she's used to, right?" She met his eyes when he finally turned to look at her. "And now she not only has to share you with me, but Uly, too. It's got to be tough."

John relaxed his stance, moving so he was facing her, but he didn't reach out and touch her. "I thought she was okay when I let her leave me awhile ago. Guess I misread the signs." He ran his fingers through his tangled blond curls and sighed. "How 'bout Uly?"

She shook her head. "Can't find him. Thought he was outside, but he must have went back inside…" Her eyes widened as she cut over to where the door of the biodome had opened and Uly stepped out. She took a deep breath. The look on his face was telling. True had told him at least her version of events. And he looked confused more than upset.

John watched the boy as he moved closer. He started to walk away, give the mother and son space to talk, but her hand gripped his elbow again. "Maybe we should have done it all together. Stay. Please?"

/ - - /

Devon's hands were clammy as Uly had finally returned outside to play. She and John had sat down with him, answering all his questions, and she was sure that he was at a good place with everything. She let out a soft breath and met John's eyes as he sat across from her. "True'll come around."

He gave her a slight nod. He knew how stubborn his daughter could be. She got that quality from her mother, but he knew she didn't hate Devon or Uly. She needed time and space to deal with her feelings. "I just have to help her see that she's not losing anything. That she's gaining a mother and a kid brother…"

She stood up, eyes still locked on him, and moved to where he sat. She touched his shoulder gently. "I want that. To be her mother or like a mother, but I want her to know more about her real mother, too. I think she would, too."

John turned then, spreading his legs and pulling Devon between them. He held her hips as he guided her to sit on his lap. "There's so much I can't answer, Devon. We didn't know each other. Not really. She didn't even tell me 'bout True herself. It took the accident for me to find out."

She relaxed against him. Her hand moved gently through his untamed curls as she let out a soft sigh. Her eyes closed halfway and then she whispered, "She's a good girl, John. And she loves you so much. I won't force myself on her. I'll take it slow. Right now, I can't ask for more than her friendship. I just hope she wants it."

He hugged her before tipping her chin back to meet her eyes. His mouth parted and fell upon hers in a soft, sensual kiss that warmed him all the way to his frozen toes. He pulled back, slightly breathless. "Sure we can both be patient."

She answered by kissing him again. "I'm not going to let you go, so like it or not, she's stuck with me. You both are."

"Just what I want to hear."

/ - - /

True waited until everyone was busy at camp before she began to sneak off from camp. She had food in her pouch and a container of drinking water. She didn't want a new family. She wanted it to stay like it always was. Just her and her Dad. She kept glancing back, making sure she wasn't followed.

Devon had caught sight of True's familiar blue snow suit as she was leaving camp and had grabbed her gear and begun to follow her, remaining out of sight until she felt that True was testing the limits set out by her Dad.

True turned around just as Devon showed herself. Her whole body went rigid with sheer anger. She stamped her foot. "What are you doing? I don't want you here. I don't. Go back to camp. Go back and make a happy family with Uly and my Dad. That's what you wanted all along, right? You want to take him from me." Tears froze on her face as they fell from her eyes.

Devon shook her head. She insisted, "I do want that, True, but I want you as part of my family, too. I love your Dad and you so much. Uly, too. Can't you see how much we all want you to be with us? I would miss you very much if you ran away."

True shook her head. "No, you wouldn't." But before she could say anything more there was a rumble beneath where Devon stood and it looked like the earth swallowed her up. "Devon!" She raced forward, dropping to her knees at the edge of a cavern as it revealed Devon laying on the bottom with her leg twisted at the wrong angle. "Devon?! Please don't be dead!" She felt the snow giving way, but she managed to get a hold before she fell into the cavern with her.

She was dangling above Devon with only the tips of her gloved fingers. She cried out as started to slip. She heard Devon groan beneath her. "Oh God! Help!" She heard her voice echoing out into the nothingness that surrounded them. They were surely going to die.


End file.
